Time Travel
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Lauren, the goddess of mammals, decides to play with her powers. This lands a group of disorientated demigods in Camelot. (Also involves Danny Phantom, will make more sense if you read The Accident that Changed Our Lives and Three Seaweed Brains first.)
1. Chapter 1

"Lauren, I don't think this is the best idea," Cathy said apprehensively.

"Nonsense, I know what I'm doing!" Lauren said.

"Right," Percy said. Dani and Danny seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Please don't turn me into anything pink or fluffy!" Sam said indignantly.

"I'll try," Lauren said. Tucker seemed to be in shock about the idea of not being able to use technology!

"Just get it over with!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I was in the middle of redesigning the Empire State Building!"

"Here goes everything!" Lauren said.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was out hunting with Arthur. The two had nearly caught three rabbits, two deer and a pheasant. The key word being nearly!

Every time they got near any creature Merlin tripped over his own feet, spoke too loudly or pushed Arthur over as he came up behind him!

Arthur had no idea how this trip could get any worse!

Of course there just had to be someway, didn't there! As the pair were heading back to Camelot they heard a group of teens yelling at each other.

"What are we doing here?" A boy yelled.

"Lauren, so help me, I will drown you in Poseidon's palace for this!" A girl yelled, from the sound of her voice she was closely related to the first voice.

Another boy yelled "What have you done?"

A second girl spoke calmly, her voice sounded terrifyingly calm in fact, "It wasn't Lauren's fault! Whatever she said about knowing what she was doing was a blatant lie and we've got company."

When she finished the group quieted down and the sounds of weapons being drawn reached the ears of the King and his manservant.

Lauren knew something had gone wrong when she woke up. She didn't know how long she had been out but she knew where she was. Or rather where she wasn't and that was the forest of Camp Half Blood!

The next thing she noticed was she was wearing a dress. She never wore dresses! This dress was a simple loose fitting cotton gown, yet it screamed nobility. Something a noble's wife on Merlin would wear.

That's about when the yelling started. Lauren couldn't make sense of it herself. That is until her half sister spoke calmly.

"...We've got company." Slowly everyone present drew their weapons. Percy was wearing chainmail and had Riptide slung at his hip, Danny and Dani also wore chainmail armour with their weapons slung at their hips. Cathy was dressed in a pair of black breeches in a dark red cotton shirt, why she got to wear trousers Lauren did not know. A war hammer was slung across her back and her knives at her hips. Annabeth wore a similar dress to her and drew her knife from the folds of her skirt. Lauren then realised her katanas were still strapped to her back. She rolled forward and pulled one out. Cathy swung her hammer over her shoulder and pointed it towards a bush. "We know you're there! Show yourselves!"

A blond man in chainmail stepped out followed by a black haired man in ordinary clothes, well what was probably ordinary for the time.

Lauren's jaw fell slack, as did the demigods. "My lord, we did not know it was you, forgive us!" Cathy said composing herself. She lay her hammer over her shoulder casually.

"No, forgive us we did not mean to startle you, come let us take you back to Camelot," Arthur said after composing himself. Not only was he shocked a girl would wear trousers, he was also shocked she would be able to lift a hammer of that size!

The young King led the seven demigods and the goddess towards the Castle town of Camelot. Arthur seemed to purposefully walk along the main road into Camelot, most likely, to give the guests the best view of the town. Whispering filled the kings ears, the language was not one he knew.

"I cannot seem to get this into my head, but did we...?" Percy asked in Ancient Greek.

"Time travel? It seems so. From the fact this is Arthur and Merlin we are in 'a land if myth and a time of magic'" Cathy answered in the same language.

"Guys if they cannot understand us why are we whispering?" Danielle asked.

"Because there is no guarantee that they cannot understand us," Annabeth reasoned. "After all Ancient Greek is descended from Dragon Tongue and Merlin is a Dragon Lord."

"Exactly," Sam said. "If we want to keep a low profile we should stop speaking in Ancient Greek!"

Merlin, who as always walked right behind Arthur stiffened when the group started their conversation. 'How do these people know the Dragon Tongue?' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of ten stepped over the crest of a hill. 'The same hill,' Lauren silently noted. 'Merlin came over when he arrived in Camelot!'

"Merlin send for the knights as soon as we come into Camelot's gates," Arthur ordered. As he was about to continue seven gasps and a Greek exclamation of 'It's just like in the show!' stopped him. "Welcome," He exclaimed. "To Camelot!"

Arthur told Merlin to send for the Knights of the round table. The Warlock scuttled off as soon as the group entered Camelot.

In a haze of colour, they drifted through the Lower Town. Upon reaching the richer part of town they entered the castle courtyard. "I do not believe this!" came another Greek exclamation. As it turns out the castle is bigger than on TV. Arthur pointed out key corridors and rooms until finally they arrived in the throne room.

"Please take a seat," Arthur said as he sat. After everyone sat he asked, in a casual tone, "What brings you to Camelot?"

An idea, loosely based on the armour of Poseidon's children and Lauren's dress formed in Tucker's head. Coupling his idea with the finely made clothes he wore with this he spoke, " My lord," He said in a tone he didn't know he had. "My home was ransacked by a group of bandits. We escaped with all we could. My sister," He gestured towards Lauren, "and I fled with two of my knights and their sister, who had trained with them all her life, and three of her handmaidens."

"I see," Arthur said he rested his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers. "Have you a seal of nobility?" The king asked, curious. "Not that it matters." He tacked on the end.

"I do, my lord," Tucker said. He reached his hand out towards Annabeth. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, as Tucker took it he prayed to whatever gods there were at this time to make it work.

"I have no need to see it," Arthur said. "I was merely curious." Tucker gave the parchment back to Annabeth, thanking her with his eyes. "You say that these two young Gentlemen are your knights?"

"Yes, my lord," Tucker answered. "Danielle is as much a knight as her brothers, sir Daniel and sir Perseus."

"Well would you like to join us for a training session?" Arthur directed this question towards the three in armour, but to his surprise the entire group answered.

"Yes, sire," They said. The king looked from the two knights and their sister, through the lord and lady sat opposite him, to the three serving girls on the end.

"All of you wish to join me in training?" He questioned.

"Yes, sire," the group said again. At that moment Merlin knocked on the door and entered followed by five knights.

The knights came and sat in seats at the round table. Sir Gwaine sat to the right of the king and sir Elyan sat to the left of the king, leaving a space for his sister. To Gwaine's right sat sir Percival and next to him sat sir Mordred. To the left of Elyan sat sir Leon. Shortly after the arrival of the knights came the Queen, Guinevere, who sat in the space between her brother and husband.

"Repeat your story," Arthur said. So Tucker repeated his story. Answering any questions and retelling each piece until everyone in the room was entirely aware of the story.

Having listened to the story, Merlin studied the essences of each of the eight newcomers. Each felt magical, yet only two felt the same and none felt like any magic Merlin had encountered before. The warlock was broken from his study by the king, who told him to show each to their chambers. "Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin responded, in his most don't-be-a-prat voice.

"Give the three serving girls separate chambers, unless they wish otherwise," Arthur said.

"Yes," Merlin replied. "Sire!" He tacked on the end.

He went to the eastern wing of the castle and showed each to a simple yet noble room. He was left with two rooms and three people. "One of these rooms has two beds in, the other has one. If the ladies wish..." Before he finished Dani and Danny jumped in and said;

"We'll share a room!"

"Well if you don't mind, we can have an extra chang..." Merlin was again stopped, but this time by Cathy.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, mainly for appearances, "Merlin, was it?" At his nod she continued. "These two do not care about screens or the fact that it may not be what is proper here, but they are twins and have spent the last, almost fourteen years of their lives unaware the other existed. So just allow them the pleasure of the others presence."

"Alright," Merlin replied. "I would probably be the same if I found a long lost family member, not everyone is like the Pendragons. Your room is just through here...".

As the sun rose the next morning an issue occurred to the group of godly visitors to Camelot, Danielle, Perseus and Daniel only had their armour, Annabeth and Lauren only had one set of clothes as did Cathy, Sam and Tucker. Fortunately, it seems a resident of Camelot knew of their predicament and had provided clothes. Cathy got a pale green and black simple cloth dress, Annabeth got a simple grey dress, Percy got a brown jacket, grey trousers and a red shirt as did Danny, Dani got a red apron like dress with a white under dress. Tucker and Lauren got some clothes that appeared to have come from the king and queen's own wardrobes. Lauren getting a dark green tight gown with black lace and a black shual. Tucker got a finely made red cotton shirt a brown sleeved cloak and brown trousers. Each person wore the boots they had worn the previous day.

Everyone had trouble getting into the new clothing.

Almost as if on cue Merlin came up with a group of servants. There was a servant to each person, even the servants.

"I hate dresses!" Was the cry from the room towards the end on the right.

A maid servant sprinted to the room to help the girl that had shouted out. A maid servant and a man servant went to the room opposite. Then the rest of the servants spread themselves out to each room. Merlin then headed back to Arthur.


End file.
